Sleepover With Destiny
by lets play pacman
Summary: Killer Moth's back and Robin is determined to find out what he's planning. But is he so determined that he'd crossdress and crash Kitten's slumber party? Chapter 1! YAY!


I've been meaning to write a Teen Titans fic for like a year, but I've never gotten around to it ;; And I usually leave all the TT writing to my good friend starfireflower cough go read her fluff cough Ahem, I'm not being subliminal at all . . Anywhoo, I wrote this over the course of an hour, so don't be freaked if it's messy. I'm sorry. And I don't own Teen Titan, just all the cheesecake in the world loves cheesecake

**Sleepover with Destiny**

**Chapter 1: You're Invited!**

_BBBBBRRRRRAAANNNNNGGGG_

Robin banged a closed fist at his alarm clock, as it chimed and vibrated on the edge of his dresser. He threw the covers on his bed off from his front half as he stretched his arms to the ceiling and yawned. It was a slow Saturday morning, a slow 11 AM Saturday morning to be exact, and he was relieved to have had a day to sleep in after a long night of jailing criminals. Robin yawned again as he waddled from his blanket ridden bed out his door and into the living room of the Titans Tower.

He walked in to discover Cyborg sitting at the table trying to manage eating entire stack of waffles while gargling milk, and a green Beast boy leopard waiting under the table ready to pounce. "Morning Titans," announced Robin, not sure what to make of the scene in front of him. Cyborg set down his fork and looked up. "Mwornin Rwobim!" he yelled, spewing out wads of chewed waffle across the floor. Beast boy changed into his human form and looked over. "Morning Dude!" he chimed while attempting to stand up, only to hit his head, colliding with the above table. "Ow!"

"Hey! How long where you down there?" Cyborg questioned noticing Beastboy at his feet under the table, messaging a large bump forming under his green hair. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Beastboy's head as he backed out from under the table. "Where are the girls?" Robin asked, looking around the almost empty room. Beastboy jumped up, relieved at Robin's change in the topic. "Oh, they went out for the day!" he stated. "Infact you just missed 'em."

Robin rubbed his chin in confusion. "It's not like them to go out for fun on a Saturday, at least of both their own free will. Did they say where they were headed?"

"Something about buying snacks for some dumb girly thing. I don't really know. I still can't even understand half the stuff Star says!" Beastboy complained. But he was interrupted by a loud siren and a red alert light. Robin grabbed his metal fighting stick and raced to the door "Hold that thought, Beasyboy, there's trouble in the city! Titans, Go!" Cyborg looked down. "Aw man, now I'll never finish my waffles!"

As they reached the city, Robin found the scene of the crime. Killer Moth's larva covered buildings and cars, eating away at everything in sight. "Killer Moth?" Cyborg yelled. "I thought he'd retired or something by now."

"Dude, I thought he'd DIED by now!" Beastboy replied as a moth flew at his head.

They went into a short battle, Beastboy transforming into his usual animals, Cyborg using his shooter and the occasional 'Boo-yah', and Robin having a field day using repeated techniques with his bar and bad puns and, together, they sent the moths retreating, without breaking a sweat. "Well that seemed. . .easy," Cyborg stated, flicking a moth antenna from his mechanical arm. "Yeah, easy. Tooooo easy," Beastboy joked forming a vicious grin and tapping his fingertips together evilly. "Quit kidding around guys," Robin ordered. "Do you even get what this battle just proved?" Beastboy and Cyborg looked at one another shrugging. "That we can kick Killer Moths sorry butt with recycled battle sequences?" Beastboy guessed. Robin's eyes narrowed out of a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "No. It means that Killer Moth is back and he's planning something. This battle is like a warning, see where I'm getting at?"

Cyborg sighed "Sheesh, you'd think if the guy wanted to warn us, he'd just pop up on our big computer monitor and do it in himself and in person like last time."

"Face it Cy, these villains are just getting' lazier and lazier after every threat," Beastboy concluded, crossing his arms. "Like mister 'sleeps-in-til-eleven' over here leading the mission."

"Hurry up, we have to go to Killer Moth's house and foil whatever he's planning!" Robin ordered, already jumping into Cyborg's car. Beastboy ran to the front seat "Shotgun!" he called, as Cyborg opened the drivers side and started up the engine.

They pulled up near Killer House leaping from the car into battle poses, and darting up the driveway to Killer Moth's front door. "Guess we don't exactly need to knock," Beastboy stated opening the door. They walked in, stealthily on tip toes careful not to get themselves caught. They tiptoed across the living room passed the fireplace splitting up, as Beastboy walked over toward the couches and picked up a pillow. "Uh, am I the only one who feels like we're in a Brady Bunch episode in this house?" he asked tossing the pillow behind him. Cyborg looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Beastboy, you watch too TV."

"Cyborg, Beastboy! I found something!" Robin announced holding a pink slip of paper. They gathered in a circle and examined the paper. It was a card, and an extremely pink card at that. It was a soft baby pink card with a decrative border along the edges made of smileyface daisies, and smack dab in the middle was cat next to a slightly untangled yarn ball that spelled out 'You're Invited'. Robin's eyebrows narrowed as he carefully unfolded the card to see that it was an invitation. "You're invited to Kitten's girl's only slumber party," Robin read aloud, noticing that the self absorbed blonde had posted a picture of herself in the invite. "Oook, so the daughter of a semi-harmless mutant moth is hosting party, what's the big deal?" Cyborg asked Robin, who had begun sealing the invitation in a bag. "I'm just freaked a girl with Mothzilla for a dad could actually do anything social," mocked Beastboy, making a face. "We'll look into this back at the tower," said Robin, making his way out the door. "I know Killer Moth, and he's got to be up to _something_."

Back at the Tower, the boys walked in to see Starfire and Raven cooking dinner. Which meant that Starfire was boiling some weird Tamerainian goo and chatting with Raven, while Raven meditated in a corner, reading one of her books and pretended to pay attention. "Welcome home fellow team mates and friends of mine!" Starfire cheered, waving an orange goo covered ladle. "You're just in time, for I have begun to boil my specialty Tamerainin Goolobfralorp Soup!" "Goo lobba for whatta?" Beastboy repeated, tongue tied. The boys gathered around the overflowing pot and looked down at the orange, bubbling mess.

"Uh, Star, is there something _moving_ in this stuff?" Beastboy asked, pointing to a fat bludge in the soup. Starfire reached an arm into the pot and felt around and pulled out Silkie who proceded to belch an orange bubble. Starfire giggled and blushed nervously as the Titans stared with their jaws dropped. "So, who feels like ordering in tonight?" Raven mumbled from the corner.

Robin poked his head into the room. "Hey guys! I've got a lead on that card we found earlier!"

"Oh? What is this card that was discovered?" Starfire asked, floating over to Cyborg and Beastboy. "Ah, it's just this little invite we found after a battle we had earlier today."

"I see, do you require assistance?" Starfire asked as her pot of Goolobfralorp began overflowing.

"Nah, Robin's just getting' too serious, you know how he is," said Beastboy, walking out of the room with Cyborg. "We can totally handle it, and besides, you look like you got you're hands full anyway." He motioned to Starfire's orange soup waterfall, flowing from what WAS their stove.

They followed Robin into the computer room, and surrounded a table where the invite was laying. "Ok Robin, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked, sitting down. "Well, all I know is that Kitten is supposedly hosting a sleep over at her and Killer Moth's home tonight. Starts at 7 end at 10 tomorrow morning. What his motives are, I'm still not sure of. Any ideas?"

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Man, it's a bummer we weren't invited to this stupid thing, than we'd be able to just go and ask Kitten herself." Cyborg leaned back in his chair. "Yup, what a shame." They sat in silence for what was only 10 seconds until Robin jumped up with an idea. "Well, hold on Beastboy, you might be right!"

"I am?" he asked. "I-I mean of coarse I'm right! I've always got a plan going inside this head of mine! That's me, BB the planmaker! Wait, what am I right about?"

"The party!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's it's stupid?"

"No! That we can go and find out from Kitten ourselves!"

"One problem, we weren't invited," Cyborg reminded them.

"Says who?" Robin asked holding up their invitation.

That's all for now! I'm sure we al know where this is going giggles at the thought of Robin in a dress Chapter 2 up soon! Hope you liked!


End file.
